


【搭讪组/千♀正♀】恋爱预警

by Ariel_Gigi



Series: 【千正（性转）】那些女孩子们之间的故事 [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Gigi/pseuds/Ariel_Gigi
Summary: ※CP: 六条千影（Rokujyo Chikage） x 纪田正美（Kida Masami）※Author: 安柒暖※性转。注意避雷。※其他性转角色：龙之峰帝子（Ryugamine Mikako）
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Rokujou Chikage
Series: 【千正（性转）】那些女孩子们之间的故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736017





	【搭讪组/千♀正♀】恋爱预警

**Author's Note:**

> ※人设参考↓  
> 正：http://golliasphier.lofter.com/post/1d3beafc_a049ff4  
> 六：http://golliasphier.lofter.com/post/1d3beafc_a3f9056  
> by北柯

**恋爱预警**

01

和六条千影的相遇完全是个意外——

啊啊，又来了。

放学路上，途径公园时原本心情不错地想着或许可以绕点路散会儿心，余光却不经意间瞟见了远处角落里不太和谐的景象，纪田正美的脚步立刻顿了一顿。

几个表情凶恶的男人将落单的女孩围逼在角落，还是上班时间的现在鲜少有人经过这片区域，偶尔一两个路过的也只会装作没看见眼前的场景，加快了脚步匆匆远离。毕竟对方可是附近有名的独色帮成员，谁都不想给自己惹祸上身——这似乎也是可以理解的，并没有人会对此有什么责备。女孩好像也意识到了无望，泫然欲泣的表情看得人心里发紧，却又只能无可奈何暗自叹息。

叹了口气，将身后的书包换了个角度背着，正美动作轻巧地调转了方向向着那个角落走去。

“我说，大白天就做这种事，你们胆子还真是大啊。”

清冷好听又带着几分自然而然压迫感的声音兀的在身后响起，几个男人顿时一阵慌乱。迅速地回身看向打断他们好事的人，直到对上那双清亮的琥珀色眼眸时，几个人才慢慢镇定了下来，左右互相对视一番，那种凶恶又猥琐的表情又重新回到了他们的脸上。

“什么嘛，还以为是条子……只是一个小丫头而已啊。”

“要我说脸长得还挺不错啊……喂！你也想来一起玩吗？”

说罢，放开了那个被围住的女孩，那群人转而向着正美的方向聚拢而来，放肆的笑声听得纪田正美厌恶地蹙了蹙眉。

“什么嘛，这么冷淡还真是不可爱啊。”等了一会儿也不见正美答话，那些人中胆子大点的一个便朝着正美走了过去，边笑边伸手想去摸她的脸颊，“明明脸蛋长得这么可爱……啊痛痛痛！！”

不等对方说完便毫不犹豫地反手扭过那人手腕，一个横扫将高大的男人绊倒在地，正美一边放下背包，一边向着对面早已被吓懵的女孩子使了个眼色，见着对方回过神来惊慌地跑远以后，她直起身，重新活动了一下手腕和脚踝，抬起头冲着那群还没反应过来的小混混们露出一个灿烂到令人失魂的笑容，舔了舔唇一脸天真无害：“下一个，换谁上？”

02

“哇哦~”吹了个口哨，六条千影颇有兴致地抱着手臂欣赏着不远处正在进行着的一场打斗。

身为埼玉暴走族to罗丸的总长，六条千影很少会到自家领域之外的池袋来，这次来也只是为了解决一些与当地组织上的争端。事情处理到今天差不多算是告一段落了，她就趁着对方组织准备合约的期间出来走走，没想到居然会让她碰见这样有趣的场面。

欺负女孩这种事，在自己的地盘上已经很久没有人敢做得出来了。今天意外地让她在这里碰见，千影正想上前替池袋的女孩子好好“教育”一下这些家伙，却不想正要出手之际竟被另一个身影抢了先。

那是个远远看上去十分娇小可爱的女孩子，浅黄色的头发随意地披散在肩上，左耳的耳钉映着阳光有些晃眼。没有太过多余的打扮，一身白色的连帽衫配上黑色小腿靴，看上去干净又利落。只是脖子上系着的黄色领巾看上去稍微有些碍眼，这让六条千影下意识地皱了皱眉。女生毫无惧色地与一群男人对峙着，明明只有一个人，在气势上给人的感觉却比对方一群大男人还要高出一筹。

——看来是个极富正义感的女孩呢。

六条千影正要上前的脚步停了下来，颇有些趣味地勾起嘴角，然而眼神之中暗藏的凌厉却丝毫不减——毕竟那个少女看起来只是和她那些在埼玉的honey们差不多的女高中生，以防万一自己还是盯紧一些的好，不过在那之前……就让她看看那个孩子能做到什么地步吧。

千影好整以暇地调整了个舒服的姿势靠在树上，然而之后的发展却完全出乎了她的意料。

视线所落之处，黄色的身影在高大的对手之间灵活地穿梭着，虽然力道上稍有劣势，但极好的反射神经和敏捷性却完美地弥补了力量上的落差，加上女孩似乎极擅长借助周围环境进行躲避与突袭，极具技巧性的打斗方式看得六条千影眼睛一亮。

又一肘击重重地落在了男人的后颈上，随着一声倒地的闷响，女孩轻巧地落地，看了一圈不堪一击的手下败将，扬起脸拍了拍手，拾起了先前放在一旁的包单肩背上。正要离开的时候又好像突然想起了什么，回过身恶狠狠地警告，语气里满是厌恶：“以后最好别再让我看见你们，记住了吗？”说罢她还不忘对着没能爬起身的几个人又多踹了两脚，做了个鄙视意味十足的鬼脸，才终于带着些隐约的不满足走了。

欣赏完一出好戏，直起身，六条千影舔舔唇角，目光定定地锁在那个悠然离开的身影上，唇边的笑容有着愈发扩大的趋势。

……看来预定回埼玉的行程可以考虑延期一阵了呢。

03

也许是刚刚经历过一场打斗的原因，全身的每一个细胞都好像变得格外警觉。意识到被人跟踪的时候，纪田正美依然维持着表面上的若无其事，内心却开始飞快地盘算起来。

……是刚才的那些人吗？但自己出手并没有放水，那种身体素质的家伙没个一两个小时大概都没法恢复过来，更别说做出跟踪这种事了……那是说，还有别的同伙？一般会有一两个放风的人也不奇怪，也许见着情况不对就先躲起来了……所以说自己还是大意了吗……

纪田正美一边有意识地加快了脚步，一边借着不让人觉察的小动作偷偷用余光瞄向身后。

那人依然是不紧不慢地跟着，似乎并没有注意到正美的警觉，对方看上去甚至并不像是在跟踪着谁，只不过是刚巧和她走在同一条路上罢了。然而不管正美用多快的速度迈着步，不知为何却怎么都甩不掉身后那个烦人的脚步声，与此相反，她甚至明显地感觉到那人与自己的距离在不知不觉间变得越来越近……

难道是打算和自己正面决斗？

她不由地心生疑虑：如果对方真的对自己的实力有这样的自信，为何不在刚才趁乱就对自己下手？

这么一思索，脚下的步伐也就随之慢了几步。耳边听见身后逐渐逼近的脚步声，正美咬咬牙，心想着既然躲不过那就干脆让她主动迎击吧。

刚得出这样的判断，她沉了沉气，正打算突然回身给对方一个出其不意，却不想在准备回头的刹那对方却又一次在她的动作前出了手——

“哇哦~外表看不出来，没想到居然还是有B cup的嘛！”

伴随着一声口哨，一双修长白皙的手毫不客气地从正美的身后探到胸前摸索了几下，好听的嗓音下脱口而出的评论让正美瞬间涨红了脸，一时之间竟不知道应该作何反应。

那人却似乎完全没有察觉到正美微妙的僵硬，一双狼手揩油得毫不收敛：“唔……虽然目前来说还是有些发育不足，不过这样小巧的手感倒真是意外的可爱呢……”没有丝毫顾忌地发表着令人脸红心跳的评论，对方保养极好的双手自顾自地在她胸前不停地探索着。

正美在短暂的失神以后逐渐镇定了下来——看样子是她猜错了，对方不过是个想要趁火打劫的色狼而已。

得出了这个结论，她感到自己的额角开始不受控制地突突跳动起来。

……说到底都是女孩子，这么想袭胸的话去摸自己的不就好了吗？！

按捺住火气忍了又忍：“我说你……”

“？”

“还想要摸到什么时候啊！！”

暴怒的吼声响起的同时，正美抓住对方摸得起劲的手臂就是一个过肩摔，然而屡试不爽的得意技却意外地在今天失了手。

“哇哦……！”险险地后退两步站定，六条千影做出一副心有余悸的样子，然而抬眼看向纪田正美的时候，眼里的精光却分明显示着她算计得清明，“可爱的女孩子还是不要经常用这么暴力的技能比较好哦~”

“……”

连续失手还被对方吃足了豆腐，纪田正美不由得又气又恼。虽然她一向很少对女性——特别是这样气质卓尔的姐姐类型的女性——出言不逊，但此时……

她不甘心地抬起头打量对方，眼神里是毫不放松的警觉。

“你想做什么？”

并未急着回答，六条千影捡起在方才的争执中不小心掉落的帽子掸了掸灰，又捋了捋稍有些凌乱的波浪卷发，将帽子戴了回去，这才悠悠然走到正美的面前，行了一个标准的英国绅士吻手礼：“自我介绍一下，我是六条千影，不知道是否有幸可以得到小姐您的芳名呢？”

04

所以，为什么会变成这样呢……

“哇！这个蛋糕好好吃！”

“对吧对吧！以前都没发现过这家店呢！”

“啊，谢谢千影姐请客！”

身边女孩子们沉浸在甜食带来的幸福感中露出和店外阳光同样灿烂的笑容，叽叽喳喳地分享着彼此得知的校园八卦，对面六条千影微眯着眼睛看着满脸兴奋的女孩子们，撑着脑袋一脸惬意地听着她们的谈话，偶尔还会插上几句把她们逗得咯咯直笑，似乎格外享受这样的状况。

纪田正美将这样的画面看在眼里，心中不知为何生出几分不爽。

什么啊，这家伙……

放学时间毫无预警地出现在自己的学校门口，一身劲装包裹着火辣的身材在学校里毫无意外引起了不小的骚动。向校门走去的一路上都能感受到从众人瞩目的焦点处向自己射来的热烈目光，然而等她忍着视线的压力终于千辛万苦走到了那个人面前，却只见对方微不可见地挑了挑眉，自己还没来得及说上些什么，下一刻，千影就仿佛没看见她一样，动作娴熟地勾上和自己一同回家的另外两个姑娘的肩膀，三言两语就和女孩们混成了一片，最后连带着自己也被拐来吃这个所谓的纪念“命运的相遇”的下午茶……

……说到底自己怎么就乖乖跟来了呢。

为没能好好坚守住底线叹了口气，纪田正美越想越觉得不爽，心中郁结着的怨念无处发泄，她只能恨恨地多戳了戳面前盘子里布置精巧的蛋糕，直到盘里变得一片狼藉，她才面目凶狠地将那早已看不出本来形貌的物体恶狠狠咬下了肚……

嗯……口味确实还挺好的，以前怎么不知道这家店呢……？

美好的滋味在口中化开，正美一时间有些愣神，下意识地抬头看了眼坐在对面的千影，却毫无预警地刚好撞上六条千影朝自己投来的目光，那表情似乎已经观察了自己很久，眼里有意无意的宠溺味道让她登时感觉脸颊有些发烫。

什、什么啊……！！！

被这样的目光盯得慌乱无措，纪田正美一惊之下豁然起身，双手用力撑在桌上发出不小的动静，把旁边正在聊天的两个女孩吓了一跳。

“正、正美？怎么了？”坐在正美身边的挚友龙之峰帝子担忧地望过来，“哪里不舒服了吗？”

“……诶？不、没、没事……”视线在周围的三个人身上转了一圈，发现自己正受到众人的瞩目，她顿时感到有些尴尬，“我就是，那个……啊对！吃多了活动活动……”边坐回位子边搬着理由糊弄好友，她感受到来自对面那束充满玩味的视线，硬生生忍住想要现在就把对方揍一顿出气的冲动。

帝子半信半疑地打量了她一阵，却也实在看不出什么问题，也就勉强接受了她的解释。

“真是的……想运动也别吓唬大家啊。”顿了顿，她又忍不住多看了正美两眼，犹豫了一下，“还有正美，你别总摆着一张臭脸嘛……难得千影姐请我们吃东西，不知道的看你的表情还以为你们有什么深仇大恨呢……”

“啊？不……怎么会……”

“也是嘛，毕竟今天才刚认识。”没有注意到正美略微僵硬的表情，帝子说着又咬了口奶油，然后像是突然想起了什么，“说起来，今天还没好好和千影姐道谢呢。正美你也是吧。”她说着用胳膊肘顶了顶正美。

“啊、嗯……谢……谢谢千影姐……”

从牙缝里咬着念出的感谢越说越小声，然而千影却好像很是受用，看着两个女孩在自己面前的互动，她不由得笑得更欢了。

“没想到正美也会在意身材问题呢……”

薄唇轻启，出口的话语让另外三个人的动作一下子停住了，三道视线齐刷刷看向六条千影，然而处在视线中心的那个人却似乎恍然未觉，只是对着正美满是惊讶的注视微微一笑，举起咖啡杯抿了一小口，又懒洋洋地转过头似乎并不想对方才的话解释下去。

视线又一次集中到了正美身上，关于昨日的记忆刚巧在此刻适时地从她脑袋里冒出。正美脸色登时变了变，脸上红一阵白一阵好一会儿，下意识地，她竟产生一种想要逃跑的心情。

“那、那个，我……”

还有事想先走。

她正打算这么说，然而话语尚未来得及出口就被另一个声音打断了。

“说起来，杏里酱之前说过，你们今天还要去补习班的吧？来得及吗？”

六条千影的声音响起的同时，纪田正美突然感到自己放在桌上的手被谁轻轻地抓住了。对方的动作虽然没有用多少力气，然而不知为何，她却一时间感到有些难以反抗。

帝子和杏里的目光都集中在千影身上，并没有注意到桌角边的小动作，然而正美目光瞟过六条千影覆着自己的手，脸上还是不由自主地泛了红。

“啊，说起来！”杏里匆忙地看了眼手表，在千影提醒之下这才想起自己的预定，连忙收拾了东西站起身，带着几丝歉意地向她们的方向微微鞠了一躬，“抱歉啊，我和帝子要先走了。今天多谢千影姐。那个……正美……”

杏里的视线向她看来，正美一惊之下飞快地抽回自己被抓住的手放在了桌下，伸出另一只手冲对方摆了摆：“没事，不用在意我。你们先去吧，我一会儿会自己回去就好。”

千影微微讶异了一下，却也没说什么，慢慢收回自己的手，抬起头对上两个女孩略带害羞的视线：“嗯，有机会的话以后再请你们吧。今天是我来得不巧。一会儿我会送正美回去，你们路上也小心啊。”

待两人的身影完全消失了在玻璃店门外，正美这才扬起头盯着千影，表情并不能称得上友善。

“刚才帝子酱也说了吧。女孩子可别总摆出这种可怕的表情啊。”

仿佛没有意识到正美怒意的根源，千影故意把视线投向店外的街道，慢悠悠地喝了口咖啡。

“你到底想干什么啊！”

顶着一张黑脸，正美终于忍无可忍地开了口。

一边听着对方的逼问，目光在街道上走过的女孩身上逐一掠过，直到欣赏够了才慢慢收回视线，千影转头看着对方因为自己的反应而变得气鼓鼓的面容，心下不知怎么突然生出一片柔软。

“嗯……真要说起来还有点复杂呢……”

“那就简单了说！”

“我想要你。”

周围的喧嚣瞬间被屏蔽，餐桌上一时间寂静无声。

“……哈？！”

好不容易反应过来对方说了啥，纪田正美顿时有些傻眼。

看着女孩因为她的话语一下子变得傻乎乎的表情，六条千影忽然觉得自己嘴角的笑容有些收敛不住。撑着脸，歪过头，波浪卷发垂在白皙的手臂旁露出勾人的弧度，她一席话说得让人听不出虚假：

“正美，做我的女朋友吧？”

-end.


End file.
